


I don't even know what I want when I say please

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, Electro Toys, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 9 of kinktoberPrompt: Begging
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	I don't even know what I want when I say please

Day 9

Begging

Derek was tied up and was at the complete mercy of his boyfriend and Dom, Stiles Stilinski.

"Please Stiles, please!" Derek begged. Stiles had him bound against a pole and sat on the very edge of a bench, hands above his head so he was truly unable to do ANYTHING about his predicament.

Stiles had been fucking him with his fingers for a while then moved onto a dildo which he fucked him with for what felt like forever. Now he'd graduated to a fucking machine which was drilling his ass with a vibrator that was buzzing almost painfully.

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wsl6RRxIcq2DvTRGLQB1FXaBMarJn_3-/view?usp=drivesdk>

Derek was soaked in sweat and his own come, the last two orgasms he'd had were completely dry and Stiles still hadn't stopped. His body felt wrung out, sensitive and exhausted but his stupid werewolf metabolism meant that he kept getting hard, his body renewing fast enough to keep him going. Derek really didn't know how much more he could take.

"Please what my darling? Please stop? Please harder? Please let me come one more time? You need to tell me what you're begging for my love." Stiles said, tilting Derek's head back and making their eyes connect.

"Please Stiles, I don't think I can take much more," Derek answered, voice gruff from moaning and yelling for so long.

"Mmm, that doesn't sound like a safeword though, so how about this… I'm going to add a little extra something to the mix and I'm going to fuck your handsome face with my cock until I shoot down your throat and when you come one last time, then I'll stop." He purred, voice commanding but smooth.

Derek could do nothing but nod as Stiles changed the dildos on the machine and hooked up some cables that Derek wasn't sure were supposed to do. The dildo began moving within him again and the vibrations started again. Stiles had the remote in his hand and straddled Derek so he could push into the hot, wet, cavern of his mouth and glide straight down his throat. Derek had lost his gag reflex a long time ago and took everything well, working with him while Stiles thrust faster and faster into the tight grip of his throat muscles.

As Stiles was nearing completion, he pressed a button on the remote and Derek's entire body jerked with the sensation. The vibrator was an electro toy and sent shooting pulses of mild electricity inside his ass, shocking the entire area but especially where it repeatedly bumped firmly against his prostate. He screamed around Stiles cock, the vibration setting off Stiles's orgasm.

When Stiles pulled out of his throat, Derek immediately went into a constant chant of "please, oh please, oh please," tears running down his face. He screamed and spasmed one last time through the most intense orgasm so far when Stiles cranked the current up pretty high and the orgasm felt like it lasted for a full minute until Stiles blessedly turned all the machines off.

Derek's entire body sagged in his restraints and he floated through Stiles untying him, feeding him fruit and water and wrapping him up in their bed.

When Derek came back down from subspace, Stiles was petting his hair and whispering how wonderful and well behaved he was. It had been torture but it was Derek's favourite session so far and he loved Stiles with all his heart. He looked up at the man so that he could see that he was back in reality before snuggling further into Stiles's chest and letting sleep claim him.


End file.
